Naruto: Empire of the West
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha, but he didn't leave alone. Nine years later he's back and the Emperor of the Western Empire.


Naruto: Empire of the West

**Hidow this is fornarniaooh pancakes here with my new story based off of VFSNAKES version hope you enjoy meh friends peace, love, DFTBA, and WRITE ALL THINGS.**

**I don't own anything except the storyline, and any Oc's I add all go back to their original owners.**

**IT'S CLOB- STORY TIME!**

Prologue

3rd Person

The Continent of the Elemental Countries is larger than most people realized, as it was once a much larger base of land then the maps today would show, and the part that was not shown was in a _**whole different league**_ in every way. You see, all of the Elemental Countries are on eastern side of the continent as a whole, and just past Earth Country to the West...was a _**massive wall**_ with an even more massive territory. This wall that held back the violence of the west, its people, weaponry, and power that made anything in the East pale in comparison. No one from the kages of the Shinobi villages to the very daimyos ruling over their domains, even _**Uchiha Madara himself**_dared not go over to the West, and draw the attention of _**even one**_ of the war hardened factions there.

Beyond this massive wall, a wall that was forged during the _**time **_of the _**Sage of Six Paths**_ by the Sage _**himself**_, were warlords, rogue samurai, shinobi, shinobi clans, assassins, godlike bloodline holders and even _**demons**_ that all fought to protect their own individual territories from rivals. It had been the reason the Sage of Six Paths had made the wall in the first place, as he knew that eventually the East would be consumed by the powers of the West without the wall, and years later the _**Uzumaki Clan**_ in Whirlpool was commissioned by _**all**_ of the many Feudal Lords in the East to use their mastery in the sealing arts to cover the wall with seals to prevent its deterioration.

Before his death, the Sage of Six Paths had made it known that even if the powerful beings in the West divided, they could easily spill their conflict into the East, and _**wiping out half **_of the Elemental Countries before a plan to counter them could even be _**thought**_ up. Of course memories of such warnings fade away through the passage of time, _**arrogance**_ clouds the judgment of those in charge, and the leaders in the East become consumed in the ways of _**stupidity**_ in the belief they are _**invincible**_**.**

Along with the fading of warnings, is the _**evolution of the world**_ itself, shaking it to the very foundation, and a single incident that would bring about the very _**catalyst**_for such evolution to start, and that single incident came on a day when Uchiha Sasuke defected from Konoha to join Orochimaru, but failed to accomplish his goal thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto, and was brought back to Konoha.

The two had fought each other in a brutal battle in a fight to the end, as Naruto was on a mission to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf, and the Uchiha's own was to slay his pursuer for greater power. Naruto had suffered _**two**_ chidoris to his chest, but endured the lethality of the jutsu, and the pure agony that came along with the rest of his injuries from the battle to return Sasuke to Konoha. The blonde Uzumaki had hoped his actions would prove to the village he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't the Kyubbi, and prove himself worthy of their recognition. He was sadly mistaken, or so they thought.

8

Naruto's Pov

"Naruto Uzumaki, for aggravated assault on a fellow ninja, and attempted murder, we the council herby banish you from Konoha, you will no-"

"Does that mean I can go now?" And 'I' poofed away or at least my clone did along with five others, three of which were in the room.

In reality, which I doubt the council even accesses three quarters of the time, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, and I have been gone for months now. We had left after I got Tsunande back to Konoha, and I asked her if we could leave with Gaara. She said yes and even told me that I was her grandson, after a blood test of course, and all six of us left to become stronger. We've been roaming the Elemental Countries for months now and the original six has now become fourteen, we're practically a caravan.

The lucky entries to the family are Fū, a fellow jinchuriki (or jincha as we call her), two of my cousins, Tayuya and Karin, and Haku who is actually alive because he was a blood clone. Ranmaru a weird unknown doujutsu holder who couldn't use his limbs but now he can, Juugo someone you don't want to mess with, Isaribi a girl who can turn in to a fish (I'm being serious), and Suigetsu a Kiba made out of water (aka he's a pervert).

Today instead of trying to find some village to work or sleep in we are going to climb a giant wall that according to legend leads to the West, an untamed and war torn place that could make the strongest people here look like kittens compared to tigers.

"DAMN! This is a really big f*cking wall, it's gonna be a complete and utter f*cking b*tch to climb."

"Tayuya, language, think of Ranmaru."

"Sis the day I temper my language, is the day when Kami turns Uchiha's in to angels," we laugh Hinata giggling.

It takes us some time and cursing (Tayuya and Suigetsu) but we managed to get over the wall. That was the day that everything changed.

8

9 Years Later: Hokage's Office

3rd Person

There were only five still remaining from the original 'Rookie 12', and only five young people, and five their elders in the room. It had been a bad nine years for Konoha with most of the small trading islands refusing to trade with them, and numerous treaties torn to bits, even the daimyo was angry at them, they were in a bad spot.

**Flashback**

6 Months after the Banishment

"_Hokage-sama, there are samurai from the daimyo here, what should we do?"_

"_Let them in of course," the woman in front of him said, "he's our daimyo, we can't start a civil war."_

_The council waits for their daimyo to enter and praise them for their good work, or at least the good work in their opinion. He storms in to the building and when someone tries to greet him he responds with._

"_Don't good evening me, you f*cking idiots, do you want to know why I'm here?"_

"_Of course, daimyo-sama."_

"_It's because of your stupidity! A few months ago I got a letter from the Spring daimyo saying that our agreement had ended, and I get a similar one from Wave a few days later, and then every treaty or agreement that has been gotten in the last year or so, was ended, and I of course asked them what I had done wrong, and do you know what I found? I found out that it wasn't __**me **__that was the cause of this, it was __**you**__, it was your stupid *ss plan to banish the child of your greatest leader, you banished the son of the f*cking Fourth Hokage! Sure he was a jinchuriki but really, I'm glad that your hokage abandoned your *sses along with the ninja council, because as of now, by order of your daimyo, I do three things, one, the civilian council of Konoha becomes completely separate from everything having to do with ninja, and every single decree or law signed since the Kyubbi attack is to be gone over, and abolished if need be, two, you will take one Naruto Uzumaki out of your bingo book, and announce his heritage to the village, three, that Uchiha brat is to be locked in jail for a year, and he can't be taught anything for two years following that."_

"_But-"_

"_NO BUTS! Sensei allowed you idiots enough power, but now it's over, you banished my grandson, I informed our daimyo, and he has told us what he wants, now do it, before I make sure all of you won't see your families again because you will be put in jail and tortured for treachery, especially you Danzo don't think I don't know what you do, because I do, now civilians out," all civilian even the elders leave the room._

"_Thank you, hokage-sama, and I'm sorry about what they have done to you and your family."_

"_It's alright."_

"_Hokage-sama, may I ask this, what exactly do you mean that Naruto is your grandson."_

"_It's very easy, you see when I was young and during the time of the second shinobi war, I got pregnant with Dan's child, we naturally wanted the child, but it was war time and we didn't want him killed, so we hid him in an orphanage, only to later learn that it was caught in the crossfire, and it burned down, not long after that the infamous things that made me leave happened, and I didn't come back."_

"_What about the child?"_

"_That child became the greatest hero of Konoha, the Yellow Flash, and my son, when he died sensei finally told me who he was, but I wasn't told about his son, nor the fact that he was married to the princess of Whirlpool, which would make Naruto, not only nobility, but royalty as well, I had the thought that he was his son when I saw him, and if I returned to Konoha then I would test his blood."_

"_And you of course did."_

"_Yes, and see my surprise that my own sensei kept my grandchild away from me, and now those idiots probably banished the only one able to have the mokouton naturally, it would have developed in a couple years."_

"_Hokage-sama, I must take my leave, but hopefully this will help without the civilians you can finally do something."_

"_I doubt it, however I have to thank you."_

"_Don't mention it, think of it as a condolence for their idiocy," and the daimyo of Fire Country left._

**Flashback End**

It helped a little bit, and most of the population was ashamed of themselves with how they treated Naruto, who was royalty, while others didn't believe it for a while. The ones who still don't believe are some civilian council members, and Sasuke Uchiha. The aged women in front of them spoke in an exhausted voice.

"The fate of Konoha lies on your shoulders, as you can see we are in a bad spot, almost no allies, little trade, the economy's down in the toilet, and even our daimyo's angry at us, we need to impress them, we need an ally, do you accept this mission?"

"Hai, hokage-sama," all of them said except for a young man with black hair.

"It's gonna be easy, we'll wipe the floor with them."

"I doubt it, I've visited the Western Empire, and the fighters there aren't easy opponents Sasuke," a young man with white eyes said receiving a glare from the other one.

"Please, they're samurai right?"

"No, it's actually mostly ninja, and they can put us to shame in many ways."

"Maybe you Hyuuga, but the Uchiha's are elites-"

"And that's why you won't even look at your own kid, because he's going to be so much of an elite someday, hah if you don't teach the kid now he'll never learn."

"No one in my family has red hair, NO ONE!"

"ENOUGH! Sasuke, you will shut up right now, or so help me I'll harvest your sperm and castrate you just for the hell of it, I don't care what's going on at home, just get ready for the f*cking mission."

"Yes mam (hn)," and the scattered parts of 'Rookie 12' unknowingly packed to go and face their sins.

Chapter 1

Naruto's Pov

It's been nine years since I was banished from Konoha and almost ten since I left Konoha. It took me two and half years to unify the west side of the continent under one flag, but I did it, becoming the emperor that people know and love. When me and what the empire calls the 'Misfit 14' we were appalled by the living conditions of the civilians here. While the samurai here were usually more honorable, and stronger than the east the ones that lived in the region we entered were no different than the sword wielding thugs usually seen in the East.

After challenging the ruling warlord a man by the name Karasu meaning raven fitting for such a horrible man, well horrible to those besides his family. I won due to my ninja techniques a highly guarded secret by elitist clans that no one knew how to fight against since it was so rare. After that I decided to unite the entire side of the continent under one flag that Hinata and Fu designed for the purpose.

I usually tried not to start a conflict because I knew the more ruthless warlords would drain the people of their money, but of course in some cases it's inevitable. Luckily, I managed to get some clans over from Konoha. Most of the Cadet branch of the Hyuuga, but they could only go in small groups, the Akimichi, the Nara, the Yamanaka, and the Aburame, which adopted Fu in to so they could teach her bug related jutsus. We also made peace with the majority of the Akatsuki with only a Madara possessed Obito not giving up the quest for world domination through the bijuu. I also gave an island of the coast of the empire to rebuild whirlpool, Nagato and I even managed to get the seals that made the whirlpools that gave the country its name back to the island.

Of course, many of us following the Unification Wars found love and are dating, engaged, or in some cases married, some of us even have children. Lee and Isaribi, after fixing some of the problems the experimentation on her had caused, are now married and recently had a baby girl name Ponyo after an old tale of the princess of the sea falling in love with a human. Tayuya and Hidan got married and have a five year old named Sujiko, who looks like the red-headed version of Hidan. Karin and Suigetsu, although only engaged, have a two year old named after Suigetsu's older brother Mangetsu. Konan and Nagato have two little boys named Yahiko, and Kaito, they are the daimyo and kage of Whirlpool

I have married both Hinata and Fu, and a local girl named Gihiro. Hinata and I have three children, five year old twins Minato and Hitomi and a two year old Hirutobi after the late Sandaime. Fu and I have a four year old girl named Luca who has a new bijuu that was developed sealed inside her, and once we managed to figure out how to unseal the bijuu, Luca's bijuu, named Atarashii became her best friend. Gihiro and I have a three year old boy named Senshi, meaning warrior.

Neji frequently visits along with Ten Ten, who absolutely adore the children, to check on the Cadet Branch here. Lee has become one of the most sought out taijutsu teachers in the Empire, and is also a founder of multiple dojo's along with being one of the co-principals of the academy after one of Ishanmaka clan fixed his chakra pathways. Isaribi frequently helps with her husband's exploits but has founded her own aquatic division of the military that has also been founded by Suigetsu in whirlpool. Karin has become the head of medical corps in Whirlpool as Hinata is here. Haku is in charge of a division called the KG division which stands for the kekkai genkai division which Ranmaru and Juugo are second command in. Gaara has become our representative in the demon ruled lands in the West and has recently married a half demon named Akahina. The Akimichi have reopened there famous barbeque restaurant and Chouji is engaged to a samurai named Misaki, who just so happens to love food as much as him. Shino came out of the closet and is now married to a samurai named Satoshi while Haku has started to date a cadet Hyuuga named Nai, and Shikamaru and Ino are dating one another.

The other jinchuriki have also asked us for help and with no more bijuu in the West the former Akatsuki plan has been thwarted. Many, like Urahata and others decided to stay the only ones that didn't were Yugito and Killer B well at least in till A was thrown out of the Raikage's office in a coup that almost killed them. Most of the bijuu have also settled with their cousins many of them finding their former and faithful mates, most notably the Kyubbi who reunited with his mate Hikari after years, only for them to start making a lot of little fox demons.

The former and current daimyo's of the specific regions are as follows. Onikuro and dog demon that is in charge of the demon west and the humans there making sure all of them are in tip top shape seeing as how he hates weakness. The ruler of the South is a human named Bakkupa who was a former daimyo through blood and was thought dead by the warlords, and was became one of the most powerful human beings in the West, which is saying something; he got back his land and even more by helping me in the Unification Wars. The East is ruled by a samurai named Kengou who is also Gihiro's father therefore my father-in-law and he is one of my most trusted generals and advisors. The North was divided in to two parts on being the Lahja mountain region ruled by a female daimyo named Tesuko which is derived from the word iron which is ironic because the region she originally ruled over was riddled with iron ore. The second part is the flat and foothill area which is ruled by Tesuko's younger brother-in-law named Saporoto whose name is derived from the word for support.

Currently they are all gathered in the capital for a very large taijutsu match that was being held. We started the tradition so that families that feel someone has been wronged can, instead of starting a blood feud, settle their disputes and anger on the battle field. This way no one had secrets and if you had a problem with someone you just said who you had the problem with and the one person that you choose would go on the battlefield against someone from that family or the very person. It has attracted many ninja's and samurai's from the West to come and show off their skills to win fame and glory most of them failed miserably but if you didn't want to serve your country any longer than you could come and be trained by us or you could just train with us if you weren't a spy. This was how Lee found his protégé Daisanaka a blind girl from Konoha and also from a civilian family while she spoke highly of Tsunande and those that didn't hate me like Kiba. She absolutely hated the civilian council which her father was on because he was trying to get her to marry Sasuke, and he was considering it because he thought that his children wouldn't have red hair like Sakura's and his children, she was only twelve and a newly minted gennin while he was a seventeen year old chunnin about to take the jounin exams.

This year is the first year that we have Konoha shinobi at the tournament in other words this is the first year that we have fighters from ever single country. Myself and two wives go to the daimyo box and I see Kankuro and Tsunande in the kage's box next to us. Fu and Hinata talk animatedly to Koyuki and our children talk to her two sons one of which seems to have a crush on loud and extroverted Luca luckily they're both the same age. Then I see that the majority of everyone have arrived and I go to the podium to give a speech about how the tradition started and to get everyone ready for the show, I have my kage style hat on.

"Welcome everyone, and hello to my subjects, for those of you that are new here I believe I should tell you how this whole tournament began, and for those who have heard this, it will most likely become a tradition too, anyways, this tournament started as an Empire only tournament for clans and military members to settle their disputes so that no war came to the Empire, you would just tell the person you were entering and who you had a dispute with and they would be paired up in a fight to get anger out and hopefully stop a misunderstandings, then you Easterners started to come over here to show off and most of you failed, and you failed miserably so this year I'm starting a new tradition, a foreigner from the Empire must be the winner, this rule will be enacted every other year, so let us, BEGIN!"

**How you like me now? Who will win**? **Who will lose? And what will the Konoha shinobi's fate be? Next time**

**Fornarniaooh pancakes out**


End file.
